Poor Unfortunate Souls
by GingerTyPerior
Summary: Before the Little Mermaid, Triton and Ursula were the closest siblings and friends that there could ever be. What changed? The story of Ursula's descent into villainy. AU Pre-Little Mermaid. Siblings!Ursula and Triton.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, GingerTyPerior here, finally, with a new story!**

**Toby: Been a while huh?**

**Raph: *laughs***

**Ginger: *uses awesome author powers to blast the boys off-story***

**AnyWho****, This is a story I am writing. I will upload the sections as i write them, and if i stop, you may yell at me. Now, I'm going to retrieve my boys, **

**Let's get this party started! Allons-y!**

**I don't own Disney's The Little Mermaid. **

* * *

><p>"Normal" Speaking<p>

"_Thought" Thinking_

"Ariel! I am going to get through to you! And if this is the only way! So be it."

King Triton swept out of his daughter's grotto like a tornado, destroying everything in his path and leaving the sanctuary destroyed. As he swam away, he paused and glanced at Ariel, then sighed and turned away.

"_Oh Ariel…" _Triton sighed "_If only…"_

* * *

><p>"Come on Triton!" 12 year old Ursula exclaimed, pulling her younger brother by the hand. "It's not every day you see a shipwreck!"<p>

"Can't that day wait for maybe ever?!" grumbled Triton's best friend, Sebastian. The unwilling crustacean was being dragged along by Ursula's best friends, Flotsam and Jetsam. Nobody could tell them apart, except for Ursula.

"Come on Seb! Stop being such a crab!" Flotsam said. "Yeah! You're just being shellfish!" agreed Jetsam. The eel twins burst into laughter, pulling poor Sebastian along even faster as the sunken ship came into view

The children approached the ship. Up close, they could see the ship, with its ripped sails, waving in the currents. The hull of the ship, with its cracked, brown boards showed faded letters on the side, which read S.S. Arendelle. As they entered the boat, they could see cracked, decaying wooden planks keeping the rickety structure up.

The children split up to further explore. Ursula swam towards the stern, passing a destroyed portrait of the king who had once ridden the ship. She slipped into a room in the back and gasped.

Ursula was in a room glittering gold. Pearl necklaces hung from the ceiling, and shiny heaps of coins adorned the floor.

ariel's grotto movie

"GUYS!" She shouted. "I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!"

The boys came rushing in, with alarmed and confused looks on their faces, and stopped, one by one bumping into each other, with their mouths agape. They paddled slowly around the room staring at its riches. Even though they were young, the royals and their friends knew that there were a lot of good things in the underwater room.

Triton noticed a golden crown with five sharp points, like fingers. He picked it up and put it on his head.

"Look Ursula!" I'm King Triton! The 8-year old exclaimed, spinning in excitement, imagining being ruler of Atlantica. His sister watched, giggling at his antics. Until…

Triton's tail smacked against a beam, splitting it in half. The boat started rumbling, as sawdust floated down onto the kid's heads. The boat slowly started to collapse.

"Swim!" Sebastian shouted. They rushed into the hall, and swam for their lives as the boat fell apart around them. The eel twins zoomed ahead, but soon rushed back.

"The exit's blocked!" yelled Jetsam. Wooden planks covered the entrance. Not even the eels could get out. They were cornered. Ursula pulled the boys close and closed her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" The creaking and crashing ceased as the ship righted itself and returned to its original position. The wood that covered the door was lifted, and the kids looked into the extremely angry face of the King of the Seas, Poseidon.

There was silence until an excited young voice shouted out, "Daddy!" Triton tackled his father with a bone crushing hug. The eccentric young merman tugged his dad forward. "Guess what we found!" He led Poseidon to the back of the ship and flung open the door to the treasure room, nearly causing the boat to almost tip over again.

"Did you find this?" Poseidon smiled. "Good job Triton!" He sent some mermen to collect the riches. He ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

"But dad!" Ursula said. "I…"

Poseidon interrupted. "You led your friends and brother to a sunken ship, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, and nearly got all of you killed! You are GROUNDED!" His words hit Ursula like a stone. "Let's go home." He turned tail and swam away, with Sebastian and Triton following.

Ursula looked at the twins, then at the ground. "But I found the treasure…" She muttered dejectedly, and followed her family home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I was so excited about my first review i decided to post my second chapter! I hope you all like my story and thanks to guest for reviewing! Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Raph: GingerTyPerior does not own Disney's The Little Mermaid**

**With that said, let's get started! Allons-y!**

After that fateful day, as the years passed, Ursula's life fell into a pattern. She would have an idea to visit a cool, normally dangerous place to explore with the boys, she would find treasure, Poseidon would catch them, Triton would take the credit, and Ursula would end up locked in her room, staring at the ceiling for hours on end.

An old cave filled to the brim with Jewels and priceless spell books? Triton. An underwater city made almost entirely of gold? Triton! A cave, glittering with the rubies and sapphires embedded in its walls? Guess who! Eventually, Ursula stopped going out altogether.

Sebastian stayed by Triton's side, basking in the praise he was getting as the prince's right hand crab. Triton, who had recently turned 16, was also enjoying the spotlights, but he didn't bother to tell anybody that he was only taking his sister's credit.

Only Flotsam and Jetsam came near Ursula anymore. Her own father, Poseidon hardly gave her a second glance. The members of the court called her a witch and she had started to believe it. She got angry more often, and would snap at almost anybody who came near.

For example, when Ursula was 17, she overheard the court talking about banning her favorite band, Malevolent Ocean, for being "too loud". Ursula swished into the room, called the head council member an insolent guppy, and was promptly kicked out of the room faster than she could say "fish".

Ursula would stay in her room for extended amounts of time studying the old spell books she had found in one of the caves she had explored when she was younger. She learned transformation magic, water magic, plant magic, and even snuck to the surface to learn fire magic! She used her newfound isolation to become a magnificent wizard.

"_Although" _Ursula mused, remembering the court members that still annoyed her to no end. "_Maybe I AM a witch…"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**New chapter! I am so nervous! I entered this story into a writing contest, and i don't know what will happen! **_

_**Toby: You'll do great!**_

_**Awww, thanks *Hugs*.**_

_**To calm myself down, I decided to post a chapter today! Raph, the disclaimer!**_

_**Raphael: GingerTyPerior does not own Disney's the Little Mermaid. **_

_**Thank You! Now on with the story! Allons-y!**_

Ursula was 25 when she met HIM

Triton had recently gotten married to a beautiful mermaid, named Athena, and they had had one daughter with another on the way. Triton was looking and acting more like his father everyday, and there were rumours that he would surpass Ursula as heir to the throne. It annoying to Ursula and she threw herself even deeper into her studies to keep her mind off of it.

She was swimming down the hall, looking into one of her favorite spell books with intense concentration. So intense in fact, that she didn't notice the merman until she bumped right into him.

"Ow!" The two fell back, both rubbing their heads. As the headache subsided, Ursula got a closer look at him.

He was about 5'6" with a stocky build, blue eyes, and the brightest red hair she had ever seen. He wore a badge that signified a Guard-In-Training.

"I am so sorry about that, Princess!" He said bashfully, leaning down to pick up the spell book, which Ursula had dropped. He handed to her with a sheepish look on his face.

Ursula was surprised. Hardly anyone called her princess anymore. She accepted the book and smiled shyly at the young merman. "Call me Ursula." She said kindly. "What's your name?"

"N-N-N-N-Neptune." He stuttered. "My name is Neptune Seawall. I'm um, sorry again…Ursula." He returned her tentative smile and his gaze landed on a clock behind her. "Galloping Goldfish! I've gotta go! I'll be on my way now. See you later! " He swam away, gracefully tripping over his tail. He got up and giggled "Whoops!" Then he turned a corner and disappeared.

"OOOOOOH! Someone's got a crush!" Ursula spun around to find the twins hiding behind a crack in the wall.

She gave them a death glare. "Crush? I'll crush you!" The eels slipped away giggling. Ursula shot the direction they went another glare, and then turned back to where Neptune had left, and sighed.

She may not have a crush, but she spent the next day trying to bump into Neptune again. Which she did. One day turned into every day, and the duo became the closest of friends.

He was the first merfolk in forever to treat Ursula like an actual person. She trusted him enough to tell him of her magic studies, and even taught him a few simple tricks. His favorite thing to do was use a silence spell to sneak up behind her. Thanks to Neptune, Ursula started to come out of her shell.

Eventually something grew there that wasn't there before. ( Although the twins would later dance around their friend singing " Told you so! ")

After the two had been friends for a couple months, Neptune finally worked up the courage to ask her. And she gathered up the courage to say yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everybody! I have been informed that I accidentally posted the wrong chapter, so here is the correct one!

Toby: That's what you get for not checking! *Hides is corner as I glare at him*.

So anyway, this story is techincally finished, but I need reminders to actually...post it.

Raph: *Snickers, then whimpers under my angry author glare*.

So I need help! If I ever go to long without updating, be sure to tell me! Without further ado, lets say the disclaimer and get the party started! Allons-y!

I do not own Disney's The Little Mermaid

29 year old Ursula was lounging in the throne room, when a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Who is it?" said a familiar voice, no longer disguised by the silence spell. Neptune took his hands off of her eyes. She giggled and pecked her boyfriends' cheek. "Come on." he whispered " or do you want to stay?"

Ursula glanced at the court. Her father was settling a debate between two seaweed farmers. " Point taken" she whispered back, and followed him. She didn't see her boyfriend of 3 years glance back to her father, who nodded.

The two slipped out of the throne room and swam silently down the hall. When they passed a clock Ursula gave a start and stared at Neptune. "Aren't you supposed to be on guard duty?" she asked.

"Maybe…"he muttered sheepishly.

Ursula was astonished. Neptune was not one to break the rules easily. When they had first met she was afraid that he had been frightened, but he told later that he just hadn't wanted to be late to his first day as a royal guard. He was always punctual, always tidy, and as Ursula discovered when he met her father, broke down easily under pressure. She still broke into a laughing fit whenever she was reminded of her great and powerful boyfriend hiding behind her back as Poseidon tried to get a closer look at him.

"So what's the special occasion?" She asked, nudging his shoulder. "You don't break rules for nothing."

"What? Can't I just see my beautiful girlfriend and maybe take her on a picnic?" Neptune grinned. "C'mon!"

She didn't notice the nervous look that crossed his face for a millisecond, before being wiped for a smile that would make Sebastian proud.

He led her out of the castle and through a maze of seaweed. He pushed a large rock away from a hidden tunnel, and led Ursula through. She gasped

The tunnel opened up, revealing a beautiful grotto. There were little nooks and cranny's along the walls which rose all the way to the surface. Soft, yellow light filtered in from above.

Neptune sat down on a large rock in the middle of the room. He spread out a red blanket, and pulled out his homemade seaweed and water chestnut sandwiches, which were Ursula's favorites. He sat down, patted the ground next to him, and gave her a shy grin.

He peeked around her and noticed the glowing eyes of Ursula's best friends. He rolled his own eyes and returned his stare to his girlfriend.

Ursula sat down slowly, still gazing around the chamber, until her eyes rested on Neptune. She reached out and took his hand, her tentacle legs swaying in the currents as they hung off of the stone platform.

"What's wrong, Neptune?" she asked, and giggled at his surprised expression. Then she got serious again.

"Come on. You've been distant the whole way here. What's going on? You don't break the rules for nothing." she scooted closer.

"I didn't break the rules! I asked the king!" Neptune blushed in embarrassment, as Ursula looked at him incredulously and raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I um… brought you here for a reason."

Neptune gulped. "_Here we go" _He thought. "All right…" he said. He got up and looked deeply into the eyes of his beloved. He bowed.

"Ursula Polybotes Oceanos. From the moment I bumped into you, I have been absolutely, positively in love. You have been my rock, a shoulder to cry on. You have always been someone I can rely on. I don't care what other merpeople say. You are the most amazing, inspiring woman I have ever met, and i was wondering. Would you do me the honor, of being my bride?"

"Oh Neptune!" Ursula cried, and enveloped him in a hug. "Yes!" She leaned forwards and kissed her new fiancé deeply.

"Woohoo! Go Neppy! Go Ursula! Go Neppy! Go Ursula!" The twins lept out, scattering pebbles everywhere, like confetti. However the 2 lovers never broke apart, and didn't seem to notice the intrusion at all.


End file.
